poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: The Last Knight
Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: The Last Knight is an upcoming Cartoon Network/Paramount crossover to be created by Stuingtion. And it's the sequel to Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. Summary Picking up where the events of Age of Extinction left off, Optimus is flying into space to find the Creators. However, he finds Cybertron, a dead planet, that he was responsible for destroying his home. Optimus returns to Earth to find an artifact to bring Cybertron back to life. Meanwhile, our heroes, Cade teams up with Izabella, William Lennox and Robert Epps to save Earth, while the Autobots face the return of Megatron, the villains (along with some new ones) and a new threat. Plot Trivia * The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Courage the Cowardly Dog, Norbert and Dagget, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Dexter, Samurai Jack, Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, Hiccup, Toothless, Valka, Cloudkicker, Eret, Skullcrusher, Gobber, Grump, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Catdog, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger the logging loco, Rattlesnake Jake, 1206, Socky, Skunky, J.J., Buzz, Mako, Sharky, Willy, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, T.C., Hugs, Sherin, Marshall P.F., General Dedrich, The Trolley Fighters, Timber, Splinter, Chomper, Whiffle, Falcon, The US Cavalry Engines, Jenny Wakeman, Danny Phantom, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Inspector Gadget, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Toby, Applejack, James, Rarity, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Henry, Fluttershy, Edward, Emily, Hiro, Charlie, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Button Mash, Babs Seed, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Luke, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Daring Do, Maud Pie, Cheese Sandwich, Coco Pommel, Figge, Stephen, Spencer, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Arthur, Murdoch, Daisy, Ryan, Victor, Kevin, Zecora, Princess Ember, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Team Chugger, Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, C1-10P (Chopper), Garazeb Orrelios, Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, Elieen, Skips, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Benson, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, The CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit), Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Anna, Elsa, Merida, Mulan, Mushu, and Criki guest star in this film. *Bradey O'Diesel Sargent Savage, Mojo Jojo, HIM, The Rowdyruff Boys, Le Quack, Katz, Big Toe, Mandark, Phineas T. Ratchet, Madame Gasket, the Indominus Rex, Dawn Bellwether, Diesel 10, Diesel, Splatter and Dodge, Den, Dart, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Professor Z, Gremlin and Pacer, The Lemon Cars, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, The Nightmare Train, The Evil Mane 6, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Trixie, Starlight Glimmer, Suri Polomare, Gilda, Lightning Dust, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Hacker, Buzz, Delete, Dr. Claw, Biff and Tiff, Vlad Plasmius, DOOM, The Chamoleon, and Morack will work for Megatron in this film. *This marks the first appearance of The Shotgun Gang, Kara, The Starlight Skimmer *Stoick (in spirit) makes a climax appearance in this film * Scenes * * * * * *The Western Engines' Story of The Shotgun Gang * * * * * *Toothless goes into Alpha mode/Battling the Shotgun Gang *Willy's duel with Darth Megadon Round: 5 *T.C. & Hugs vs. Bradey/The Battle continues/Mako returns *The Shotgun Gang & Bradey's defeat * Soundtrack # # # # # # # # #Pirates of the Caribbean - Bootstrap's Bootstraps (during the duel with Megadon and Bradey) #The Battle of Yavin (during the battle against the shotgun gang) # Category:Stuingtion Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series Category:Action/Adventure films